


Oblivious

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Neville, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is normally completely oblivious and the last person to figure things out, which is why he assumed everyone already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little drabble in Neville's point of view. Hope you all enjoy

If he was going to be honest, it was obvious.

The sly, heated glances. Flirtatious remarks. And how both of them seemed to go missing for hours on end. Neville's honestly surprised he didn't notice sooner! He's the least observant person he knows, which is why Neville assumed everyone already knew.

So during breakfast one morning when he finally worked up some of the Gryffindor courage Neville bought it up.

“So Harry, how long have you and Ron been together?”

So maybe he didn't have the most perfect timing either; as Ron was quickly covered in the pumpkin juice Harry had just been drinking.

“What?” they both asked, blushing red. The fact that Ron was ignoring the fact that he was covered in pumpkin juice and was instead staring at Neville wide eyed really should've given Neville a clue.

Neville frowned in confusion at their looks of shock and soon noticed that their part of the table had suddenly gotten incredibly quiet. As he glanced around he noticed that everyone else in the near vicinity were too shocked by his statement.

A few of those faces changed as they finally caught on to what Neville was saying.

“Wh-what are you talking about, Neville?” Harry stuttered

A blush started creeping up Neville's neck. “Well I just thought with all the flirting and the disappearing…” he trailed off.

Maybe it wasn't as obvious as he thought. Because it looks like no one else had figured it out yet.

Which means Neville jut outed them to everyone.

“O-Oh!” he gasped out. “I'm so sorry! I thought everyone already knew!”

Whispers broke out all around them. Harry and Ron looked like they were trying to sink into the floor, their faces vibrant with embarrassment.

“Well,” Ginny remarked, smirking, “Certainly explains a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi! pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


End file.
